


Oxford

by SlytherinAdrienne



Category: Chicago PD, Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Cuddle, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAdrienne/pseuds/SlytherinAdrienne
Summary: Maisie moves from Chicago to Oxford for college. What will happen?





	Oxford

**Author's Note:**

> This is one LONG chapter. I got to typing and didn't stop. Sorry.  
> I'm an awful writer. TIPS PLEASE

Maisie leaned into her (taller) brother’s embrace,  
“It’ll be fine, you’ll appreciate the quiet.” she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. Her brother, Adam tightened his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head,  
“I don’t mind the noise. Plus, having you live here is great, who else keeps me accountable for cleaning.”  
“Uh, your fiance.”  
Adam poked Maisie’s side, “Come on, we got to go pick up your new phone.”  
Maisie stepped out of her brother’s arms,  
“Wait, what?”  
“You have to have a phone for England, I’m not going to not be able to talk to you sis. It’s a company for over there, but you’ll be able to text and call here.”  
“Good, I can call Jay all the time.” Maisie winked at her brother.  
“Here I was hoping you got over that silly crush.”  
Maisie’s cheeks turned a bright red,  
“I was making a joke. I don’t like him anymore. I’m not a 14 year old girl. I’m 18 now.”  
“You’ll always be the annoying little sister who annoys the shit out of me. And, who’s more talented than she likes to admit.” Adam hugged her again.  
Maisie beamed, “Singing and dancing ballet sometimes isn’t more talented than I like to admit. They’re just things I do for fun.”  
“You hush. Come on, the others are at Molly’s.”  
Maisie raised an eyebrow,  
“Why?”  
“Your going away party. Mouch is even making steak.”  
Maisie loved the firefighters steaks, he could cook the perfect medium rare.  
“Yum. Is Trudy going to be there?”  
Adam shook his head,  
“I still don’t understand that relationship. She’s way too nice to you.”  
“You’re just jealous.”  
\---------------------  
Maisie suddenly felt homesick, she was halfway across the world from everything she’s ever known; was coming to Oxford the right thing?  
“Yes, you can do this.” Maisie coached herself, shaking her head and standing up from her twin sized bed. She needed to unpack her ungodly amount of clothes, and maybe a little too much to decorate the room. Thanks to the ladies at the 21st District. A couple hours later, Maisie’s room looked more like home. It had emerald green bedding (her favorite color), matching curtains (She stored the ugly maroon ones in her closet); a series of small framed pictures of her friends from Chicago, among the family at the 21st district. The biggest one sat in the middle of all of the photos, she was in the middle, Adam and Jay on either side of her, the others spread around her. It was taken after the group had went paintballing, many were wearing their masks still, all had large smiles on their faces. Maisie sighed, deciding to find the bookstore and get her books that she needed for her five classes.  
“Sorry.” Maisie said, bending over to pick up the small pile of books, a masculine hand reached one before she did, it belonged to a guy who looked a little older than her, with dark curls, deep hazelnut brown eyes, and don’t get her started on his lips  
“It’s ok love, A Look at Classical Ballet? Nice.” he was British, than again Maisie was sure most if not all the people she’d meet would be British.  
“It’s for a class, I’m a double major, Political Science and dance.” Maisie replied.  
“Lovely, I’m Dimitri.” He handed the book back, “Would you like some help carrying your books? Assuming you have more to get.”  
“Sure, I have four more to get.” Maisie glanced down at the paper in her hand, Dimitri took it from her.  
“You’re a fresher aren’t you? I’m in my third year, I’ll help find these, will be quicker too.” he winked.  
“Fresher? Assuming that means freshman, and yes. Thank you.”  
Within minutes, Maisie knew Dimitri was a flirt; after all he kept making it a point to touch her in someway, whether it be a little touch on her lower back, or gently grabbing her elbow to guide her. He was cute, but she got a more of a pesky brother vibe from him.  
“Want to grab drinks sometime?” he asked her, as they exited the bookstore a little while later. Maisie hesitated,  
“Listen Dimitri.”  
“I mean as friends, you’re beautiful and all, but I don’t get that vibe from you.”  
“Thank God, in that case yes. But you’ll have to tell me where to go, I don’t know where anything is.”  
Dimitri rolled his pretty eyes,  
“Maisie, I’d come get you of course. Don’t be daft.”  
That is how Maisie found herself seated at the bar in a lovely dive bar not far from campus, sipping some English Ale she couldn’t remember the name of. Dimitri had picked her up in a fucking Aston Martin, she realized he must be obscenely rich to have a car like that. When they arrived at the bar they sat with some of his friends, whom most of seemed like pricks so, after an hour or so, Maisie told Dimitri she’d be at the bar and to find her in a bit.  
“What’s a lovely bird like you doing alone?” Maisie had to fight the urge to roll her sky blue eyes, she took a sip of her beer before turning to face the man. Who was cute, but rubbed her the wrong way; he seemed too cock sure.  
“I’m not alone, just taking a break from my friend’s friends.” she replied.  
The man stepped into her personal space, she scooted as far back in the bar stool as she could.  
“Sure you are love. Let me get you a drink, a beer isn’t for women.” to which Maisie’s eyes widened.  
“Sorry I’m late babe.” Maisie saw a blur of red tinted gold hair before a man was kissing her on the cheek, instead of feeling freaked out, she felt comforted, she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.  
“It’s ok. Told you I wasn’t alone.” she said to the bothersome man, who scoffed and walked away, Maisie unwrapped her arms a moment later.  
“Thank you.” she said as the man sat on the stool next to her, who grinned at her and Maisie could’ve sworn she almost melted at the dimples that appeared on his cheeks.  
“It’s ok ma'am. M’ Sorry for getting in your space. ‘E just seemed like he was bothering you.” his Scottish accent was sexy.  
“No, it’s totally ok. He wasn’t getting the hint.”  
“M’ name’s Jack.” Blondie held out his hand, Maisie shook it, his hand almost swallowed hers.  
“Maisie. Nice to meet you Jack.”  
“American? How did you end up with a British name?”  
Maisie shrugged,  
“My mom must have liked the name. She died when I was 14, so I never thought to ask.”  
Jack frowned, but didn’t say anything about what she just said, Maisie was grateful.  
“May I take you to dinner?” Jack said instead, Maisie fought a smile.  
“I’d like that. Here.” She slid her iPhone to him, “Put your number in.”  
Jack did as he was told,  
“I texted myself. Hope that’s ok.”  
Before Maisie could reply, Dimitri’s friend Guy walked, well slightly stumbled over,  
“Maisie, we’re heading to the club. Come.” He grabbed her hand, Maisie shrugged and waved bye to Jack over her shoulder. Maisie didn’t arrive back to her room until the sun was rising, surprised at the happenings of the night. Toby had vomited in Dimitri’s car, Dimitri had tossed his key in a homeless donation slot. Maisie was a little more than ashamed, how can people throw around their money like that? She was raised to appreciate what she had. Maisie fell asleep almost as soon as her bed hit the pillow; sleeping until around noon. She spent the day getting ahead on her homework, she was determined to maintain a 4.0. 

Jack- Hey! How was the rest of your night?  
Maisie- Interesting. The boys got too drunk for my liking, and Toby threw up in Dimitri’s car. Guess what Dim did?  
Jack- What?  
Maisie- Threw the keys to, get this, his freaking Aston Martin in a slot for donations at a homeless shelter/store.  
Jack- Fuck. He must not care about his money.  
Maisie- His dad is a shipping magnate. Super rich, new money. I don’t think I’d know what to do with that much money. We didn’t get in until the sun was coming up. I am not up that late. Ever.  
Jack- Bloody hell. What year are you in Uni?  
Maisie- Freshman.  
Jack- AH. You’re 18?  
Maisie- Yes.  
Jack- Does it bother you I’m a tad older? 27?  
Maisie- Should it? You’re a gentleman and seem like a good guy, it doesn’t matter.  
Maisie- Does it bother you?  
Jack-Not at all, you’re beautiful. About dinner, when are you free?  
Maisie- I’m busy every night this week, between studying and dance.  
Jack- Dance? What about after?  
Maisie- As long as you don’t mind me being in my dance clothes, if I go home, I won’t want to go back out. I’m lazy.  
Maisie- Ballet.  
Jack-Wow, that’s awesome. Works for me, we can do a casual meal. There’s a lovely little cafe not far from my flat.  
Maisie- Cool. Sounds good.  
Jack- I can meet you there, or come get you.  
Maisie- I’m still learning Oxford.  
Jack- I’ll come get you. What part of Oxford do you reside?  
Maisie- Christ’s Church, my building is the oldest.  
Jack- Got it.  
The date was amazing, just was Maisie needed mid-week. It helped her with some of her stress, Jack was a total gentleman, brought her a small bouquet of daisies (‘because you hate roses’), and wouldn’t let her pay, even when she insisted. He had also kissed her cheek when dropping her off, parting with a,  
“Can’t wait to see you again.”  
\------  
Maisie smoothed her navy dress, walking into the private room at the The Bull’s Head Restaurant and Pub, all the Riot boys were dressed to the nines, in matching suits. This must be the annual dinner that Dimitri had told her the club held after initiations.  
“What are you doing here?” Dimitri asked, “Who the fuck told her to come here?” his eyes scanned the room, filled with anger.  
“You texted me.” Maisie was confused, had someone taken Dimitri’s phone and texted her?  
“How would you like to make some money?” Harry Villiers asked, “We have a proposition for you.”  
“I’m afraid to ask.”  
“We will give you enough quid for the entirety of your schooling if you give us all a blowie.” Harry replied.  
Maisie’s eyes widened,  
“What the hell?” she gasped, “No.”  
“Oh don’t be a prude.” Alistair stood, walking towards her, Maisie saw Dimitri try to get up, but was pushed back down by Ed and Toby, he struggled against their grasp,  
“We want some blow jobs. You hang out with Dimitri all the time, you must be giving it up or he wouldn’t hang out with you so much.”  
“Ryle stop!” Dimitri exclaimed, voice bordering on hysterical. What was going on?  
Alistair was right in front of her now, his hand trailed her bare thigh, Maisie turned to leave. She wasn’t going to deal with this. She wasn’t expecting to be grabbed, shoved against the door, and turned around. Alistair forcefully kissed her neck, making her cringe.  
“You really think any of us would willingly touch you?” she wimpered when he harshly grabbed her thigh again, squeezing so hard it hurt.  
“We just want some fun, and you’re going to give it.” he kissed her, biting her lip to make her open her mouth, his tongue darting in. She took her chances, biting down as hard as she could.  
“Fucking cunt!” she didn’t see his fist coming until it collided with her cheek, she yelled out in pain, he grabbed the front of her dress and pulled, ripping it down the front. He shoved her harshly against the door,  
“Leave.”  
Maisie didn’t need to be told twice, she ran through the restaurant, trying to hold the front of her dress together, when she reached outside, she leaned against the wall, sliding down. She scrambled for her phone out of her dress pocket, dialing the first number she thought of.  
“Hey hennie!” Jack’s jovial tone made her burst into sobs,  
“What’s wrong? Where are you?” his tone wasn’t jovial anymore, it was fearful.  
“I’m at the Bull’s Head, I don’t know where it’s located. I took a taxi here. Can you come get me?” Maisie fought another sob, she heard keys and knew Jack was standing up.  
“Yes, I’m on my way. What happened?”  
“Just get here quickly please. And bring a sweater or something.”  
“We’re on the way.” Maisie didn’t ask who was with him.  
Maisie guarded her eyes from the car lights that practically blinded her, it had barely stopped when the passenger’s door flung open and Jack was running to her. She stood, holding her dress together.  
“What the hell happened to your cheek?” She flinched away from his hand coming towards her face, his face contorted in anger.  
“Raise your arms.” She did as she was told, he slid a coal grey sweater over her head, it smelled like him; she felt instantly comforted.  
“Did someone..hurt you?” he asked, she noticed his eyes looked a bit watery. Maisie shook her head,  
“Not in the way you’re thinking. Alistair punched me when I bit his tongue as he forced a kiss.”  
Jack’s hand clenched into a fist,  
“Did he do that too?” Gesturing to the already purpling finger marks on her thigh, “Bloody hell how hard did he squeeze?”  
“Hard.”  
“Harry? Ni?” Jack called over his shoulder, two men got out of the car, one had dark, almost black curly hair, shorter on the sides than it was on top, the other was tall and lanky, his brown hair looked like he ran his hands through it all the time.  
“Yes mate? Bloody hell.” Messy hair asked, his eyes flickering to Maisie’s thigh.  
“Harry stay with her, Aneurin. Come with me. They’re probably in the large room.”  
Before Maisie could object, the duo was inside the restaurant.  
The large oak door of the Bull’s Head flung open, hitting the opposite wall with a loud thump,  
“Which one of you twats is Alistair?” Jack spat out, his strong jaw clenching when a guy stood up, practically stumbling over.  
“Who’s asking?” he asked, Jack noticed a white powder dusted under his nose.  
“Are you Alistair?” Jack asked, shaking his head.  
“That’s me.” Alistair smirked.  
Jack’s fist connected with Alistair’s smug face, sending him to the ground. Aneurin placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, he shrugged it off.  
“You stay down.” Aneurin put his foot on Alistair’s crisp white button up shirt, successfully forcing him to stay on the ground, his phone against his car; calling 999.  
“If any of you so much as thinks of going near my girlfriend, I don’t care how rich any of you cunts are, I will ruin you.” Jack’s tone left no room for argument.  
“Are you Jack?” A guy a few years younger than Jack and Aneurin stood up, his feathery hair in disarray,  
“I’m Dimitri.”  
“You had Maisie come here?”  
Dimitri shook his head,  
“Someone took my phone and texted her. I’m out guys.” He tossed his napkin down on the table, “Fuck the club.”  
Jack patted the young man on the shoulder,  
“She’s outside with my mate Harry, they may be in the car now. See if she’ll talk to you.” He believed the young man that he didn’t have anything to do with getting Maisie here.  
The police arrived not long later, not only arresting Alistair, but everyone in the room. The drugs on the table, the destruction in the room, among other things were enough to get them pulled in. Dimitri was lucky, because he wasn’t in the room.  
\-------------------------  
Maisie curled into herself, sitting on the edge of Jack’s bed;  
“Do you want me to take you back to Christ’s Church?” he asked, leaning against his dresser.  
“No. Can I just stay here? I don’t want to be alone.” Maisie shook her head,  
“Dimitri said you told the guys I was your girlfriend?” despite herself, she smiled up at the now blushing 27 year old.  
“That’s righ’ I did.” Jack answered.  
Maisie stood from the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around Jack,  
“I like the sound of that.” her voice was slightly muffled by the fact that her face was buried in his t-shirt.  
“Good. This Dimitri guy? He’ll help you out if you run into trouble on campus?”  
“Yes, he can ruin someone with a phone call.”  
“Good. Let’s get into bed. Want some sweats?”  
Maisie nodded, Jack dug through a drawer, handing her a pair of black joggers;  
“I’ll change in the bathroom.” Jack took a small pile of clothes and left the room, Maisie took the sweater off; slipping out of her now ruined dress, stealing a t-shirt out of Jack’s still open top drawer. After getting completely changed, Maisie slid into the bed, the sheets were an extremely soft cotton, and it smelled of Jack. Bergamot, ginger, and cedar. It was a very pleasing scent, she knew he wore Aqua Di Gio by Armani, Maisie’s favorite men’s cologne. A soft knock on the door brought her out of her enjoying the comfort of Jack’s scent.  
“Come in.” she called.  
The door opened slowly, Jack’s face lit up when he saw her curled under his blanket.  
“I could get used to that sight.” He said, walking over to the other side of the bed, sliding in,  
“You’re on my normal side.”  
Maisie sat up,  
“I can move if you’d like.”  
Jack pulled her gently against him,  
“It’s ok. I’m content with holdin ye.”  
Maisie fell asleep not 10 minutes after Jack’s arms wrapped around her, his warmth comforting her even more than his scent had.  
\-----  
“Love, your phone is ringing.” Jack’s sleep addled voice did things in Maisie’s stomach she wasn’t familiar with. She felt for her phone, finding it on the side table.  
“Hello?” she yawned, not looking at the caller id.  
“Hey sis. Why are you asleep still?” Adam said, she hadn’t realized she missed his voice until hearing it. The siblings had been texting a lot more than texting.  
“It’s uh..” Maisie glanced at her iphone screen, “Six am?”  
“Oh yeah, time zone difference. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”  
“That’s two weeks from now right?”  
“Yes sis.”  
“I don’t know. Maybe go to London for the week.”  
“Well, Kim was wanting me to ask. She wants to visit.”  
Maisie sat up, Jack protested (really quietly),  
“She does?! Why can’t you?”  
“I don’t have the time off, I uh; am on light duty until December.”  
“Adam Ruzek, why are you on light duty?”  
“Well you see.”  
“Bro, did you get shot?”  
“In the arm. I was chasing the perp down the street and he shot at me. I’m just in a sling Maisie.”  
“If you get killed Adam, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself. Kim be damned.”  
Adam chuckled,  
“I’m sure she’d help you.”  
“I’ll have a friend help with finding a good hotel, tell Kim I’ll call her with how to book soon.”  
“Love you sister.”  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to back to bed. I had a rough night.” Maisie mentally cursed herself, shit.  
“Rough night how?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it Adam.”  
“Maisie.”  
Maisie couldn’t deny the dad voice,  
“I was invited to a Riot Club dinner by Dimitri; well I thought it was him. Turns out his friend Harry had stolen his phone. Well, they wanted me to go around under the table blowing them.”  
Adam let out a growl, Jack did at the same time.  
“You’re not alone?” Adam accused.  
“That’s not what we’re talking about Adam.”  
“You’re right, we’ll come back to that.”  
Jack put a comforting hand on Maisie’s back as he too sat up, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck, nuzzling his nose into her hair (which was probably a rat’s nest).  
“I said no, and turned to leave. Alistair shoved me into the door, turned me around.” She coughed a couple times, “He forced a kiss, when he shoved his tongue in my mouth; I bit it. He reciprocated by punching me in the face. And ripping my dress before letting me leave.”  
“That little prick. I’m on the next flight.”  
“You are not. You have work, Jack took care of it. He came as soon as I called him, him and his friend Aneurin (she looked at Jack for confirmation on the pronunciation) confronted them. Jack punched Alistair. The police arrested every single one of them. They destroyed the room, and there was numerous drugs on the table.”  
“What kind of people are you hanging out with Maisie?” Adam’s voice was angry, but concerned at the same time.  
“I don’t hang out with the lot of them. Dimitri is the only one I hang out with, he left the club that night. You should know better than to ask that of me.”  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. Now are you at some man’s place?”  
Cue the red cheeks,  
“Jack isn’t some man. He’s my boyfriend.”  
“Have you been safe?”  
“Adam! We haven’t.” Maisie sputtered, making Jack laugh out loud.  
“Can I talk to him? Just for a moment I promise.”  
Maisie handed the phone to Jack,  
“He wants to speak to you.” she swallowed,  
Maisie laid back down, yawning widely, Jack traced his hand along her back absentmindedly as he talked to Adam.  
“I’m a English Literature teacher at a local private school in Oxford sir.”  
“I’m 27 sir.” Jack said.  
“I would never take advantage of your sister. She may be nine years younger than me, but Maisie is more mature than most of me mates. I’d never intentionally hurt her.” Jack and Maisie made eye contact then, and in that moment, Maisie knew Jack was telling the truth.  
“Here she is.”  
“Hey Adam.” Maisie’s voice was quiet.  
“I like his voice.” Adam replied, Maisie chuckled.  
“I like it too. Jack’s Scottish.” Jack raised an eyebrow, he could only hear Maisie’s side of the conversation.  
“You, Kim and him should get dinner while she visits.”  
“If Jack doesn’t go home for the holiday, I’m sure he might be ok with getting dinner with Kim.”  
“Sure would be.” Jack intergected.  
“Well, I will let you go. Be safe sis.”  
“Love you Adam.”  
Maisie turned to face Jack, who was now laying back down as well, she pressed a kiss to his lips,  
“You don’t have to.”  
Jack returned the kiss, a little longer than Maisie’s,  
“I want to. She’s important to you. How are you going to find a hotel?”  
“Dimitri.”  
“Ah.”  
And Dimitri came through, booking Kim and Maisie The Lanesborough Suite at The Lanesborough hotel in London. Right near the Buckingham Palace. Dimitri had a car pick up Maisie at Christ’s Church, the uniformed driver took her backs, putting them in the trunk, holding the door open for her!  
“Heathrow Airport Miss Ruzek?” the driver asked, glancing at Maisie thru the rearview mirror.  
“Yes, call me Maisie though please. Uh?”  
“Joseph ma’am. Would you like me to put on some music? Mr. Mitropoulos has Spotify Premium.”  
“Jack Garratt radio will do just fine Joseph.”  
“Nice choice Maisie, my daughter loves him.”  
Maisie launched herself at her brother’s fiancee, hugging her tightly.  
“Maisie, you look lovely!” Kim touched Maisie’s nose, “Is this real?”  
Maisie nodded, she had got her left nostril pierced with a small hoop.  
“The driver is out in the loading zone, we should get going.” she replied.  
“Wait, did you say driver?” Kim asked, her eyebrows raised.  
Maisie nodded again,  
“Yes, my friend Dimitri got it for me. Wait until you see where we’re staying.”  
“Where?”  
“It’s a surprise. Come on.”  
Kim was astonished that a Audi SQ5 was their ride,  
“Who is this friend of yours?” she whistled.  
“A friend from school. Come on, I want to see the hotel suite.”  
“He got us a fucking suite?”  
Maisie looked at Kim wide eyed, the woman hardly sweared.  
“I’m telling Adam you said the fuck word.”  
“If you want to be my maid of honor you won’t.”  
“You’ve got me there.”  
Kim’s jaw dropped when they pulled up to the hotel,  
“Whoa. Maisie, I must say, I am ready for this week to get started.” she yawned mid-sentence, “After a nap.”  
“I assumed, it is only 8am. We’re allowed to check in early I guess, Dimitri’s family has influence.”  
Maisie and Kim walked into the stunning lobby of The Lanesborough, Maisie grinning when she saw a very nicely dressed Dimitri; she jogged ahead of Kim, hugging the young man.  
“This hotel Dim. Wow.” She kissed his cheek.  
“It’s not a big deal, least I can do.” He said, smiling sadly.  
“You had nothing to do with what happened.” Her hand rested on his jaw, Dimitri leaned into her touch.  
“You must be Jack.” Kim’s voice came right behind them, the duo stepped away from each other.  
“You must be Kim.” Dimitri took Kim’s hand, “I’m not Jack however, I’m Dimitri.” he placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, Kim practically swooned.  
“Oh. That caress of the cheek.”  
Maisie laughed, “Dimitri and I have always been affectionate. He’s a flirt.” she winked at Dimitri, “Jack was a little weary at first.”  
“But he’s got nothing to worry about.” Dimitri spoke, “I checked you ladies in, I hope that’s ok. Your butler has taken your bags up to the suite.”  
“Excuse me. Did you just say Butler?” Kim’s eyes were huge.  
“Yes ma’am. Wait until you see what else you’ve got in store while here. I booked you ladies a treatment of your choice at the spa today at 2. I can change it if that time doesn’t work.”  
Kim shook her head,  
“No, that works fine Dimitri. Thank you so much, this hotel is just, wow.”  
Dimitri held his arms out,  
“Shall we ladies?”  
Maisie took his left elbow while Kim took the right, the older woman looked over the moon. This trip would be just what she needed as a pick me up.  
“You friend Dimitri is pretty good looking.” Kim said a while later, the duo were getting ready to head down to the spa.  
“He is, he can be a right cunt sometimes though.” Maisie replied.  
Kim’s eyes widened,  
“Whoa, my little girl is swearing.”  
Maisie blushed,  
“British people throw that word around like it’s nothing, you’ll be fine. Come on, I’m getting a manicure before a massage.”

 

“That was wow.” Maisie plopped face down on her bed, Kim doing the same next to her.  
“Tell me about it Mais, what are we doing for dinner?” Kim’s stomach growled loudly, they had been in the spa for a while; it was nearing 6 pm.  
“Give me a moment. Hello?” Maisie said into her phone.  
“It’s Dimitri.”  
“I do have caller ID Dims. What’s up?”  
“I’m with Miles, would you and Kim want to grab dinner with us?”  
Maisie raised her head,  
“Want to eat dinner with Dimitri and a friend?” Kim nodded, and moved to stand up, but didn’t respond verbally.  
“Sounds good. When should we be ready?”  
“Can you be ready at 6:45? That gives you almost an hour.”  
“Yes, how should we dress?”  
“Nice, like you’re going to a banquet nice.”  
Maisie groaned,  
“Stop Maisie, and before you say otherwise; I’m paying. See you in the Lanesborough lobby soon.” with that, the young man hung up.  
“Get dressed, we’re going to dinner. Dress as nice as you can. Dimitri likes flashy things, and knowing him, we’ll be going to a five star.”  
“Your friends, but that’ll give me an excuse to wear the police banquet dress again.”  
“That dark blue number? You looked sexy in that. Let’s get ready and send a selfie to Adam.”  
Kim- How do we look?  
Adam was mildly upset that he wasn’t near Kim and she looked this lovely.  
Adam- Why are you lovely ladies so dressed up?  
Adam- You look amazing by the way. Wish you were here ;D  
Kim- You dirty freak ;D We’re going to dinner with Maisie’s friend Dimitri and his friend Miles.  
Adam- Make sure those children keep their British paws off of you two.  
Kim- Adam! It’ll be fine, but I will.  
Adam- Good. I love you  
Dinner was an enjoyable affair, the foursome went to Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester, a wonderful French restaurant. Seven courses, and wine so much wine. Kim got along with the boys wonderfully, asking them questions about their schooling and what not. They adored her right back, Miles especially. She had given him some advice on how to woo his girlfriend. They arrived back to the room by 11 and were asleep by 11:30. All in all, it was a great day in London.  
\-------------------------  
Jack- What are you ladies doing for your yank holiday?  
Maisie- Think we’re just having a lazy day at the hotel. Order room service and the like.  
Maisie- How’s fall break? Glad to be away from those kiddos?  
Jack- I love teaching, so no I’m not :P My mate Harry and I are going to dinner that day I think.  
Jack- Miss you <3  
Maisie- I miss you too. A Jack Lowden hug sounds nice, this queen bed would be so much better with cuddles.  
Jack-Where are you guys staying at again? I don’t think you told me.  
Maisie- The Lanesborough. It’s amazing, we’re in the Lanesborough Suite.  
Jack- Bloody hell love, that’s the most expensive hotel in London!  
Maisie- Dimitri felt bad.  
Jack- Enough said. But, I’ve gotta catch some shut eye. <3  
Maisie- <3 

“Are you sure you’re ok with lazing about here?” Kim asked Maisie a couple days later, taking a sip of her wine.  
“Of course, we don’t have to pay here.” Maisie winked.  
“But seriously. This hotel is amazing, we should go swimming or sit in the hot tub later, after we eat our weight in food.”  
“Am I going to get to meet your boyfriend? I want to report back to Adam if he’s a good guy.”  
Maisie shrugged,  
“Last he told me, he was at home still. That’s in Scotland, and as there’s only two days left before I have to head back to Oxford, and you the airport, I doubt it.”  
A knock sounded at the door,  
“That can’t be lunch, we just ordered it.” Maisie asked, Kim stood up and slowly walked towards the door, shrugging, Maisie leaned back into the plush loveseat, sitting up straight when she heard Jack’s voice, wait what? She practically ran to the foyer of the room.  
“And you must be Kim, M’ Jack.” it was indeed Jack, he held a large bouquet of sunset yellow Primroses and Red tulips, he passed it to one hand, pressing a kiss to Kim’s outstretched knuckles, as he stood back up, he spotted Maisie and beamed.  
“ Hennie.” his eyes were shining brightly, Maisie hugged him tightly (making sure to not crush the flowers),  
“These are for you.” he said, kissing her forehead, then a peck on her lips.  
“I thought you were still in Scotland.”  
Jack shrugged,  
“Surprise. My friend Harry really is with me, he’s in the lobby.”  
“You left your friend in the lobby?” Maisie shook her head,  
“Invite him up.”  
Jack texted whom she assumed was Harry,  
“Sorry for interrupting ma’am.” he said to Kim.  
“It’s ok.” Kim shook her head, “Holy shit.” her eyes flickered to the door. Where Harry Styles stood, poised to knock on the still open door.  
“Harry!” Jack called, “This is my lady Maisie.” He put an arm around her waist,  
“And her lovely friend Kim.”  
“Hello ladies.” Harry’s voice was just as deep as it was in videos, not that Maisie would admit to Jack she had watched Harry videos, at least not now.  
“We just ordered food, would you two gentlemen want to join us? We ordered more than enough I’m sure.” Kim suggested.  
“We can order some more if needed.” Maisie added.  
“Sure.” Both men agreed.  
Harry was hilarious, he and Jack vibed off each other wonderfully,  
“So ladies, what are you lovelies doing this evening?” Harry asked, his long legs draped over the side of one of the plush arm chairs.  
“This.” Kim gestured to the room, and the food spread all over the dining table.  
“Well, Jack and I have a couple extra tickets for Hamilton over in the West End if you’d like to..”  
“Yes!” Maisies interrupted Harry, “Sorry.” she blushed.  
“It’s not a fancy meal. So you can wear whatever you want too.” Jack added, “As long as it isn’t jammies.”  
Harry stood,  
“Well, we will let you birds get ready. Musical starts at 7, we will be here at 6.”  
“That’s in two hours!” Kim exclaimed.  
“So? Jack and I will go back to my flat for a while, we’ll be back here.” Harry kissed both women on the cheek, Jack gave Maisie a quick kiss before leaving, waving Kim a goodbye.  
“Wow. Two things, your boyfriend is crazy hot and we just hung out with Harry Styles!” Kim practically squealed.  
“Does your fiance know about your crush on Harry?” Maisie asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“Yeah, I don’t think he ever thought I’d meet him. I’m going to call him.”  
“I’m going to shower quickly.”  
Maisie put James Arthur on before she climbed into the amazing shower, seeing a text from Jack.  
Jack- You’re beautiful, especially without makeup.  
Maisie grinned, despite being embarrassed Jack had seen her in leggings, a loose sweatshirt of Adam’s and no makeup.  
Maisie- No lying now. :D  
Jack- I’m not! Promise. Harry thinks so too.  
Jack- Sure do- H  
Maisie- Thanks Harry. Hopping in the shower. Be back.  
Jack- Oh lalalalalala.  
Jack- That was Harry, Sorry.  
Hamilton was amazing, Maisie hummed along to the songs; sitting forward the entire time. They had box seats, thanks Harry. Even Kim was humming along, Maisie had blasted the soundtrack enough to know most if not all of the soundtrack. Jack found himself looking at the 18 year old more than once, just how happy she was. God I love her. He shook his head, where did that come from? It came from your mind you idiot. Jack took Maisie’s hand, running his thumb across her knuckles, she turned and grinned widely at him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, keeping an arm around her when he sat back up.  
“Thanks for the amazing time.” Maisie leaned against Jack.  
“No problem, I loved seeing ya that happy.” the Scot replied.  
“All thanks to you and Harry.”  
“I’m going to tell you what I realized in the middle of the musical. It may scare you however.” Jack said, resting his forehead against hers.  
“Which is?”  
“My exact thought was, God I love her.”  
Maisie stilled in Jack’s arms, but didn’t pull away, he took that as a good sign, she leaned up and kissed him,  
“Good. I realized the same earlier during lunch, when you and Kim were bickering if Sherlock was good or not.”  
Jack kissed his girlfriend soundly, not having another response,  
“I’ve got to go, I’m heading back to Oxford first thing in the morning.” he pouted.  
“I’ll be back in a couple days.”  
“You’re crashing at mine when you get back. Need my Maisie cuddles.”  
“OK big guy, see you soon.”  
“Love you hennie.” Jack beamed, kissing her again.  
“Love you too.”  
\--------------------------------  
The next month flew by, and before Maisie knew it, she was packing up to head back to Chicago for just over a month, her flight left the 4th of December and she’d be back on the 12th of January.  
“I miss you already.” Jack said from where he sat her bed, helping her by folding her clothes (he was rather good at it).  
“It’s only a month, you’ll be fine.”  
“Move in with me when you get back. You’re never here anyway.”  
Maisie stood in Jack’s legs,  
“You’ve got a point. But I’ve paid for the term.”  
“If you’re out by the first week of term, you get it refunded. I checked.” Jack’s cheeks flushed a little.  
“Well, since you know already. Yes.” Maisie replied.  
“I’ll talk to them, wait you said yes?”  
Maisie nodded, sitting down on his lap,  
“Yes. Now, I won’t have much time to pack when I get back, you’ll have to help me.”  
“I can pack while you’re gone, you won’t have to lift a finger.”  
“I’ll stop by to give the key back and to check if you forgot anything you silly man.”  
Jack squeezed her tightly, burying his face into her neck.  
“God you scare me.” he admitted.  
“How?”  
Jack took a deep breath,  
“I’ve never wanted a girl to live with me before, you..you’re just something I’ve never felt and it’s terrifying. But I love it. And you.”  
“You scare me too.” Maisie replied, “Now let’s finish. My flight leaves early tomorrow, I have to catch the first train.”  
Jack scoffed,  
“As if you’re taking a train. Dimitri wouldn’t let you and I have a perfectly good car.”  
“I didn’t tell Dimitri. And you have class.”  
“I’ll text Dimitri and tell him.”  
Maisie shook her head,  
“You don’t have his number.”  
“Jokes on you love, we exchanged last month. We’ve played golf together a few times, he’s good bloke.”  
“I’m glad, he’s my best friend here.”  
“I know, hence why I’m glad we get along. I know you’d choose him over me in seconds.


End file.
